Fine and Dandy
by She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Usernamed
Summary: He says it first when you're eight years old. At least, that is your first memory of him whispering those words in your ear. One-shot, Canonical Character Deaths


**Greetings!**

**I see you have clicked on this piece of fanfiction! Well, I suppose congratulations are in order! Why? Well, here I present to you my very first piece of fanfiction. This is mildly embarrassing, but I refuse to remove it. Nostalgia and all that stuff, you know.**

**Please, don't put your expectations too high, this fic is kinda boring. But, still, it was my first, so at least I like it.**

* * *

_"Ev'rything will be fine an' dandy, Rubeus, jus' fine an' dandy."_

He says it first when you're eight years old. At least, that is your first memory of him whispering those words in your ear.

You are sitting on the floor in your room playing with the baby kneazle you found outside.

"Papa," you say turning your head to look up at your father who is perched upon your bedroom dresser, "why don' I have a mum?"

You are already turned back to your toys so you miss the brief stricken and panicked expression that crosses your father's face. You do look back at him though, your innocent dark eyes wide with a curiosity that only a child can have, when, after a small hesitation, he clears his throat to speak.

"Well, Ruby," you crinkle your nose at the nickname he has always called you- you are much to old for that sort of thing,"yeh do have a mother." You look at him surprised. This wasn't what you had expected.

"So yeh didn' rescue me like I did my kneazle?" You ask him, honestly curious. He chuckles at your question.

"No, no, Ruby, yeh had a mum. Her name was Fridwulfa an' I loved 'er." He says with a wistful smile as he gets off the dresser.

"Where'd she go, papa?" You ask him. He looks at you with sad eyes that make you want him to laugh again.

"She lef' when yeh was very small, on'y 'bout yay high." This he says with a gesture to just below his neck. You laugh at his word with a shake of your head.

"No papa, I was never that small!" He chuckles again at your childish declaration. For a moment, your father is back to his normal self. However, he then sighs and sits on the floor beside you. He looks so sad that you bitterly wish you never had asked the question in the first place.

"Yeh see Rubeus, yer mother was a giantess." He gives you a second to let you soak that in, but you are unsurprised. How else could you be so big? "It was very hard fer her ta stay wi' wizards like me. That's why she had ta go back ta her people." You nod, this makes sense, but you still wish you had your mum.

"I know Ruby, I know." He says when you voice these thoughts. He puts his arm around you like he did when you were little and you cautiously lean against him, careful not to crush him. He still seems sad, so now you are worried.

"Papa," you start,"are we gonna be okay?" He looks at you with the big grin you are used to.

"Yeah, Ruby, we will be. You know why?"

"No, Papa, why?"

"'Cause ev'rything will be fine an' dandy, Rubeus, jus' fine an' dandy."

This is not the last time you hear those words.

* * *

Three years later he says those words again. Well, it's not that he hasn't said them since that day in in your room, it's just when he says them now, it is on a momentous occasion. Today you are going to Hogwarts. Your father has always been afraid you won't be able to go because you are a Half-giant, but is relieved when the headmaster allows you. You're so excited, but you are also terrified of leaving home, of making friends, of leaving your father. He's become frailer with each passing day. He assures you he is fine, but you know he isn't being exactly truthful. At least, you concede, that he will have all the creatures you have rescued with him. Your mind is quickly distracted from your father's health because today is September 1st. You are going to Hogwarts!

"Dad!" You yell from your room."I'm done packin'!" He comes into the room, a great big smile on his face.

"Well look at that! My Rubeus all grown up and goin' ta Hogwarts!" He pretends to wipe tears from his eyes and you laugh at his antics. This, however, does nothing to calm your nerves and you are now openly displaying your nervousness on your face.

"Papa," you say, reverting back to what you called him when you were little, "what if no one likes me 'cause I'm a Half-giant?" You father frowns and walks up to you, his head barely to your elbow. He stretches his arm up and pats your back.

"Oh, Ruby, there's no need ta worry. Ev'rything will be fine an' dandy, Rubeus, jus' fine an' dandy, ya wait an' see." You smile at his comforting words and nod. He claps his hands together making you jump. "Good. Now let's get a pictur' ta captur' the moment." He goes to get the camera and when he returns, charms it to float in the air. In a spur of the moment decision, you pick him up and place him on your shoulder. He laughs the whole time, and, right before the camera flashes, whispers in your ear.

"An' remember Rubeus, I'll always be here for yeh."

* * *

A year later you're in your second year and he becomes very ill. You're young, so the Healers are reluctant to tell you anything. You take to eavesdropping and you discover he doesn't have much longer. At first, you are sure that they are mistaken, but when you finally get to see him, you are forced to agree. He is pale, so pale, and thinner than you've ever seen him. You can barely control the gasp that threatens to escape your mouth.

"Papa..." You say, barely a whisper, but he still hears you. He has always heard you. He opens his eyes slightly and manages a small grin. You fleetingly think that it is nothing compared to his normal bright grin.

"Ruby." He breathes, making you wonder how he can sound so, so _happy _with just this one word. You decide to ask him. After all, this may be your last chance. "It's 'cause it's yeh, my dear boy, yeh. Yeh are my happiness." He says it so assuredly, as if it is a law. Tears fall from your eyes making your face feel hot and sticky. His weak attempt to wipe away the tears makes them fall harder as you remember all the times that he, your father, has wiped away the tears with strong hands that made everything better.

"Papa," you repeat, "they say yer gonna die, Papa." And speaking these words make it seems very final, very real. The bright room he is in suddenly seems very dark and closed in. It is becoming very hard to breathe. You manage in a breath, but this soon becomes a sob. You throw your arm around him and cry and soon you feel his arm (it's so frail) around you (he used to hold you tighter).

"Shhh, Rubeus, it'll be alrigh'." This statement shocks you enough briefly stop the tears.

"No! No! How can it be alrigh', Dad? Yeh'll, yeh'll be gone!" You exclaim. You feel his small hand on your face trying to get you to look at him. Once your red-rimmed eyes are looking straight into his, he smiles.

"Now son, I want ya ta 'member what I always told ya." You shoot him a quizzical look.

"Ya mean not ta breed illegal an'mals?" He chuckles, but it is weak and airy.

"No, no, I want ya ta 'member this," he starts, taking your hand in his,"Ev'rything will be fine an' dandy, Rubeus, jus' fine an' dandy." You nod weakly in response. You start to say something, but right then a Healer enters and ushers you out.

"The patient needs rest." She states briskly. You father never wakes up though. You find it very hard to believe his words.

* * *

You are now a third year and you have lived a full year without your dad. The wound still is open and raw, but there is something that fills the gap a little. It is a baby acromantula. You name it Aragog. Little Aragog is your best friend, and, unfortunately, your only friend. The other students are afraid of you and tend to stay away, though they do not know what you are, only that you are very big and love strange beasts. But life at the castle is not all bad. As a third year, you are now taking Care of Magical Creatures, and you excel at it. You are expanding your already vast knowledge of magical beasts. And, while life is a bit lonely, and you miss your father dearly, you find yourself content sitting with Aragog and studying. But life takes a turn for the worst. A girl is killed and the teachers believe that Slytherin prefect over you. You are going to Azkaban! You just know it. It is the only time you are glad that your father is dead. He won't have to see you disappoint him. You remember his words as you are escorted to the Headmaster's office (Ev'rything will be fine an' dandy, Rubeus, jus' fine an' dandy). You repeat them over and over again as you walk down the stone hallways. It's almost in a daze that you listen to the proceedings. Professor Dumbledore saves you. You will not be arrested, just expelled (is that better?). Nevertheless, Professor Dumbledore has earned your loyalty. You begin your new life as the Hogwarts gamekeeper (Ev'rything will be fine an' dandy, Rubeus, jus' fine an' dandy).

* * *

Years pass as they are wont to do and you are properly situated as the gamekeeper in your little hut with Fang, a puppy you rescued. You are more content than you have ever been after your father died. You visit the centaurs in the forest and see Aragog, all grown up, now and then. The students, mainly Gryffindors, are fond of you, especially sweet Lily Evans and those four young troublemakers. They come for tea now and then (never at the same time), and you are happy. However, Lord Voldemort grows stronger and as you read of his power growing, you find yourself thinking back to the words of your father. They give you hope. They give enough hope that you are able to forget about the war a little and watch the students grow and change, and you see as Lily Evans and James Potter grow up and fall in love. You are fond of them and go to their wedding. You see their little baby boy, Harry, after he is born. You are friends with the Potters.

However, on October 31st, 1981, the Potters are not on your mind. What is on your mind is the beautiful pumpkins you have grown this year, probably your best yet, and it is them you are staring at in the Great Hall as you await for the Halloween feast to begin. Your attention is pulled from your great orange masterpieces when Professor Dumbledore stands to give the speech. As he gets up, he suddenly freezes. You find out later that that was when he felt the wards around the Potter's home fall. But at the moment, all you can do is wonder what is wrong as the Headmaster whispers to Professor McGonagall to give the speech before swiftly leaving the room. After the feast, you go to the Headmaster's office and he tells you the news. The Potters are dead. Well, so is Voldemort, but all that is on your mind is little Harry, somehow alive, but now orphaned. You volunteer immediately to fetch him. The Headmaster allows it and he side along apparates you there. The sight of the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow almost brings you to your knees. Professor Dumbledore tells you to take young Harry to Little Whinging and goes away. You briefly wonder how you will get there, but are once again distracted by the wreckage. With a deep breath, you remember you father's words to calm yourself (Ev'rything will be fine an' dandy, Rubeus, jus' fine an' dandy) as you walk inside. With a gasp you see young James Potter lying, dead on the floor near the door. Memories rise to your mind: James Potter sorted, his first prank, his first excursion into the Forbidden Forest, the Marauders, him and Lily fighting each other, their wedding, Harry-

The thought of the youngest Potter brings you back to your task. Stepping through the house, you do nothing to stop the tears that are streaming down your face. You step into the nursery and all your breathe leaves you as you see Lily Potter lying dead on the floor.

"Oh, Lily..." You cry. They were so young, so brave. A baby's cry attracts your attention. Little Harry, crying for his mum, stands in his cot with a bright red scar upon his forehead. You are in shock for a second. This, this little boy, he defeated You-Know-Who? And at such a cost! You gather him up in your arms whispering reassurances, whispering the words your father once whispered to you (Ev'rything will be fine an' dandy, Harry, jus' fine an' dandy), but you then hear a loud rumble and movement downstairs. Grabbing your umbrella, you prepare for the Death Eaters you are sure are coming. Slowly creeping downstairs, as quietly as you can (which is hard with your size), you are more surprised than you should be to see young Sirius Black clutching James to his chest and sobbing.

"Sirius?" You say to alert him of your presence. He grabs his wand and has it pointed at your face in a flash. There is a crazed looked in his eyes before they light up in recognition. He lowers his wand and sinks to the floor with his head in his hands.

"He's gone, he's gone, he's gone!" Sirius cries, his head shaking back and forth. He pauses, as if he realises something and looks up at you. "Lily?"

You know what he means in that one word question. Regretfully, you shake your head. They way is face crumbles in utter devastation shows he understands. Two of his best friends are dead.

"It'll be okay," you start, Sirius looks as though he will interrupt, but you continue before he can, "look, young Harry here is fine and You-Know-Who is gone!" Your words feel hollow and meaningless as they leave your mouth, but it is enough to get Sirius to notice the little baby in your arms.

"Hagrid, Hagrid, give Harry to me. I'm his godfather, I must take care of him now." He pleads desperately. You almost give in, but you have your orders.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but I've got me orders from Professor Dumbledore 'imself." You walk past him and towards the door, studiously ignoring his once again devastated face.

"Please Hagrid! I've already lost James and Lily, don't make me lose Harry, too!" He cries out to you. By now you are already out the door. You turn to look at him in understanding.

"Look Sirius, I need ta take young Harry here ta Professor Dumbledore. But, ya know, I'm sure once all has settled, yeh'll be able ta see 'im, ya and Remus and Peter, too." You are a bit surprised to see his face go blank that quickly after you speak, but he just nods his head.

"At least, Hagrid, take my motorbike, it'll get you to your destination quicker and safer."

"Won't yeh be needin' it?" You ask, but Sirius just shakes his head.

"Not where I'm going." He states, but you are unable to ask him what he means because he apparates away. Turning to the bike, you get on with Harry secure in your arms. You give one last long look at Godric's Hollow before turning back to Harry.

"Ev'rything will be fine an' dandy, Harry, jus' fine an' dandy." You whisper and then fly away.

* * *

Ten years pass before you are called upon again to fetch Harry Potter. You admit that you were a bit surprised that the muggles who had Harry never received his letter. You were more surprised that they were living in the middle of the ocean. You were outraged that they had lied to Harry (who looked just like his father, but with his mother's eyes). You were furious that they insulted Professor Dumbledore. But, you were highly amused that that fat kid (Dudley?) now had a pig tail.

You take Harry shopping and chuckle at his awe at all the shops in Diagon Alley. You get him a birthday gift, a beautiful snowy owl. You had been tempted to buy him that egg that man was selling ("So ya sayin' it's a real basilisk?"), but you are unsure if he shares your taste in animals (and you might comeback later for it for yourself). Owls are more useful anyway. His genuine surprise and gratitude make you wonder if this is his first present ever. Thinking back to your confrontation with the Dursleys, you find that you wouldn't be surprised if it was.

You tell him where he needs to go to get to school and you leave. It's only later, on September 1st, that you remember that he doesn't know how to get on platform. Oh well, you think, someone will hopefully help him (Ev'rything will be fine an' dandy, Rubeus, jus' fine an' dandy). He arrives safe and sound at Hogwarts which goes to renew your faith in your father's words.

And so begins Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because Fluffy can guard the stone.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because there is no way three first years know who Nicholas Flamel is.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because Charlie Weasley can take care of Norbert.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because just because they know how to get past Fluffy, doesn't mean they will.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because even though it was you who told Quirrel (and You-Know-Who) how to pass Fluffy, Harry saved the stone and he is fine.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because there is no way the Chamber of Secrets is open again.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because no one has died, only petrified, and the Mandrakes will cure them.

* * *

But in Azkaban, as the dementors swoop past and you lean against your cell wall, it becomes hard, so, _so_ hard, to believe the words of your father, especially as you relive his death with every passing moment.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because they freed you.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because you are going to be a professor (and look at the funny books you picked out!).

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because Sirius Black cannot reach Harry inside Hogwarts.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because you, Hermione, Ron, and Harry can save Buckbeak.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because Buckbeak escaped (well, so did Black, but that is completely unrelated).

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because Harry can win the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because dragons are amazing creatures.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because you think you are in love with Olympe.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because Harry, Ron, and Hermione still like you after that article.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because what's coming will come, and you'll meet it when it does.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because even though you didn't get the other giants on your side, you found your brother (well, half-brother).

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because even if you have to hide in a cave from that Umbridge woman, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to teach Grawp english.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because now the world knows that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because even though Aragog is dead, Professor Slughorn gave a beautiful speech at his funeral.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because even though Professor Dumbledore is dead (you still can't believe it), you still have Harry. Harry can do it.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because Harry is safe at the Tonks' home (then you black out).

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because Harry, Ron, and Hermione escaped the Death Eaters at the wedding.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because you and Grawp are safe on the run (though, in hindsight, a 'Support Harry Potter' party was not your best idea in these times).

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because you will fight Voldemort until the end.

* * *

And everything will be fine and dandy because Harry will not (cannot) come to the Forest (please Harry, don't come).

* * *

Except he did come. And now he's dead.

Harry Potter is dead.

Dead.

Just like your father and Dumbledore and Lily and James and Sirius (and who else has died in the battle today?).

They place him in your arms to carry back to the castle because you are easy to see. You cannot help but remember carrying him out of Godric's Hollow all those years ago. But now Harry will not move and protest to being held or cry for his mum (is he with her now?). He instead lies still in your arms.

Harry Potter is dead and nothing will be fine and dandy ever again. You sob as you hold him close and you want to cry to father and ask him why, _why _he lied to you, why did he give you hope when there is none, but your thoughts are distracted when you see them, the centaurs.

"BANE!" You bellow out. And you find yourself yelling at them because they didn't help and now Harry is - d - dead...

You cannot finish, to say it makes it more final. Fresh tears cascade down your face as you reach the edge of the Forest. You hardly listen as that thing (for certainly isn't human anymore) speaks lies about Harry (he didn't run away), but you are unable to get angry because of the dementors flying near and the fact that the thing did speak one undeniable truth: Harry Potter is dead. They force you to follow them, but you find it hard to care as anymore as you look at the small figure in you arms and sob his name. You soon find yourself in front of the castle and the heartbreaking cries of those who see who is your arms just starts a new wave of tears. The crowd is silenced and you are forced (you try so hard to fight it) to lay Harry down at the feet of his killer. You watch in silence as over and over again the silencing charms fail until go finally Neville Longbottom steps forward. You are terrified (not Neville, too) when they set the hat upon his head on fire. But then many things happened at once. There are battle cries and Grawp is calling your name ("HAGGER!"), and the centaurs are there, and Neville pulls a sword out of the Sorting Hat (what?) and he kills a snake, and all of the sudden you notice what is missing and you yell above the noises, desperate to find Harry, but your bellows only serve to cause more chaos. Frantically, you search while fighting off Death Eaters and, for a brief moment, you entertain the thought that Harry lived, that he survived again, but you dismiss it as a pointless hope and continue your search. You hardly notice as those around you fight, your mind currently set on one task, but you do hear Molly Weasley scream, and you do see Bellatrix fall, and you see as McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn are blasted away, but more importantly you see and hear the yells, cheers, and screams-

And everything will be fine and dandy because Harry Potter is alive.

* * *

It had been many years since you had last gotten around to visiting your father's grave. But the last few days of cleanup and funerals have taken their toll on you, and you need to escape, so you find yourself at the headstone of your dearest father. You kneel down to be closer to it, but your attempt is futile, you are simply to large. You give up and you resign to awkwardly hovering above his headstone.

"Papa," you say, it has been many years since you've uttered that word, "Yeh were right, Papa. All those years ya told me those words an' now I know yeh were right." You lean against the big tree that is growing near and for a second, just a brief moment, you are eight again and leaning against your Papa in your room. And, in that moment, you can almost hear his voice in the wind whispering to you.

_"Ev'rything will be fine an' dandy, Rubeus, jus' fine an' dandy."_

* * *

**It's fine, don't pay any attention to me. I'm just sitting here hiding my face in shame...**

**I assure you, my other fics are significantly better (they even have faves and reviews!), as it is apparent to me that I am not compatible with dramatic pieces. It'd be best if I just stuck with humor.**

**Thanks and be sure to check out my other stuff if you haven't already!**


End file.
